omg8332fandomcom-20200213-history
New Players Guide
facelessVoice started new memo New Players Guide -- FV: "Also known as 'oh god they have HOW many threads of history?'" FV: "On top of a Reset." FV: "But that's alright, I'm here to help you straighten everything out." FV: "With only a little patience and maybe a little guidance, we can make this a painless process." FV: "Well, relatively painless, considering what you're getting into." =The Meat of the Article= FV: "I can't always be available to help you... But when I am, you will often find me on the Chumhandle 'secondVendetta' on Pesterchum." Are there rules here? "Common sense is like maple syrup: You can't have too much until it spoils the fun." ~Starry Skies Congratulations, you asked the difficult question. But it's an important one. The truth of it is we don't really have rules beyond the golden virtues of Common Sense. In this case, that would be taking a moment to understand the situation. While there aren't rules, there are certain standards that we maintain as a group. We don't ask for walls of text, but at the same time we do highly recommend that you provide enough detail that we know what your character is up to. Pay attention to your character's surroundings and where they are (and where others are or are not). Try not to God Mode. If you want to kill or seriously hurt someone, it is highly recommended you talk to them about it first. When introducing a character, keep in mind that while the people running around in this thread are quite potent, the only actual gods we've had were there (mostly) to drive plot. A lot of what goes on in the thread is run by consensus of the group as a whole. A lot actually gets plotted out and discussed on Pesterchum. If something is up, more then likely people will speak up. Even who is technically GMing at the time tends to change hands depending on who is running the main plot. That's not to say we don't have things like GMs. Tinker, Giga Watts, Nerdlinger/Max, Aradia Megido, Shades, and August are usually the people who will perform the roll of a 'GM' in the thread and it is highly recommended that one listens to them. Most of them are usually even friendly. Granted, if anyone brings up a concern, don't ignore them. It's likely for a reason. So What Do I Absolutely Need to Know to Join? "One does not simply walk into Mordor." ~Boromir FV: "Luckily for us, this isn't Mordor." FV: "On top of that, it tends to bring people to it." First off, this thread encompasses the entire reality. Every city, place, and world it holds. Pay special attention to where someone is before trying to interact with them. If you are unsure, you can always ask. As of the reset, this scratched out line is now bullshit. Since the reset, things happened... A bit differently. News is still slow to get out of Ponyville, but communications tech is far more common. Granted, outside of Equestria into the lands of Griffins, Dragons, and Zebras, one should not expect to find this, and news will still be slow. The one news item that seems to be consistent in getting out is that something has been happening there that is pulling people from other worlds. Often they come to see what that is about, but sometimes they'll have other business like starting a new shop. If you want to have official (possibly royal) business there, talk to some players first since they understand the current politics in Equestria right now. 'But there's a whole thousands of universes of other characters out there that I'd like to bring to Equestria!' In this case, you need to explain how you got here. Usually this will have something to do with the Nexus, which is a high-magic foci near a point where the barrier between dimensions is at its weakest. It often pulls in other high energy sources or occasionally causes rips in spacetime. Many of the current non-ponies came here by simply being pulled here by it. Space travel is a common cause, too. Mercenaries, hunters, and even gorillas have used this method to get to Equestria, pulled by the strange energy source or the events themselves. Please, no fleets, armies, etc, unless it's for a story, in which case, ask. Preferably over Pesterchum. The forums work, too. You wouldn't happen to be able to give me a short synopsis, would you? "All the ancient histories, as one of our wits say, are just fables that have been agreed upon." ~Voltaire, Jeannot et Colin FV: "Ok, seriously, you want me to spell out nearly 100 threads worth of his--" FV: "Oh." FV: "Wait." FV: "Most of those don't actually matter anymore." -- facelessVoice FV defenestrates the history book -- This thread started in oat as a series of ridiculous and not at all serious events in /pony/ (now oat). In it we've been attacked by Bec Noir, Mobster Kingpin, Covenant, Crystal Ponies, a Computer Virus, Cthulhu powered Max, and so on in an oddball list of villains. The thread took its turn for the serious at around threads 24 or 25. Since then, Ponyville has been destroyed twice, once when caverns below it gave way and then during the fight with the Crystal Goddess Ninah while she was still insane. FV: "...Though the damage the second time, for the record, was actually Laharl's fault." We have since reset back to this point, just after that war with the Crystal Goddess. Ponyville is no longer a small town, but rather pushing on being a large town. It has such services as a couple of restaurants, a cafe, a theater, etc. Technology is (mostly) around what you would have found in the 1960s. However, most of it is done through magical means. Radios are common (though there is no transmitter in Ponyville). TVs are out there, but mostly found in big cities. Computers do exist, but are rare. There are a few in the Library connected to Tailnet. FV: "Not much has happened (yet) since the reset." FV: "Mostly events setting themselves up and waiting for their opportunities to rise up." FV: "It's sort of like a pot of boiling water waiting to bubble over." Not much has happened (yet) since the reset. Mostly events setting themselves up and waiting for their opportunities to rise up This should get you up to speed enough that you can jump in. If you want (or need) to know more, watch for a little to figure out what the current plot is or come chat with us. Any other recommended readings? Familiarize yourself with your surroundings in Places or get to know the deeper details of our little reality in World. Never be afraid to ask questions, too. There's still a wealth of information this Wiki does not even begin to cover. We're working on it. -- facelessVoice locked memo New Players Guide --